Field of the Invention
The present patent application is generally directed to toys and is more particularly directed to inflatable toys having fan assemblies that are activated to inflate the toys.
Description of the Related Art
From the primitive edged weapons used by early humans to those used in the modern world, the history of the sword is a fascinating story. The sword has been used as a fighting weapon, a symbol of authority, a mark of social rank and as a ceremonial object. For centuries, the sword was the weapon of choice for soldiers. Its pre-eminence was secured by a combination of continuous technological improvements and adaptation to ever-changing battlefield conditions.
The Legionaries of the Roman Empire used a short sword called a Gladius sword. The Gladius sword had an average length of 18 to 24 inches long. The primary function of the Roman sword was for thrusting and stabbing in close quarters. Starting in the 11th century in Europe, the wide-bladed and double-edged Saxon broadsword became the inspiration for the early medieval “knightly” sword. In Japan, the rise of the Samurai warrior class during the 12th century saw the development of the Samurai sword. These swords had a complex and ritualized process of manufacturing. China has also had a long history of sword making that stretches back over 3,000 years and includes such indigenous swords as the famous straight-bladed “jian” and the curved-bladed “dao”.
Star Wars is an American epic space opera franchise based on a film series created by George Lucas. It depicts the adventures of various characters “a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.” A light saber is a fictional energy weapon featured in the Star Wars films. A typical light saber has a metal hilt usually around 11 inches in length that projects a brightly-lit energy blade usually around 3 feet in length. The light saber is the signature weapon of the Jedi Order and their Sith counterparts. In 2008, a survey of approximately 2,000 film fans found the light saber to be the most popular weapon in film history.
There have been many efforts directed to providing toy swords and sabers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,141 to Hom discloses a blade part that is comprised of an elastic plastic balloon, and a handle part that is comprised of a hand pump. The handle part also works as a flash light. The balloon blade is in a contracted state when not in use. When a user wants to use the toy balloon saber, air is pumped into the balloon to tighten the balloon and make it stiff. The flash light is turned on when the saber is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,242 to Gulmesoff discloses a toy sword having at least one visual or auditory indicator for signaling a user when the sword contacts a target. It functions similar to a fencing point indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,602 to Abbott discloses a sparring instrument which allows for safe, pain free, full contact training. The sparring instrument has a handle and a striking portion covered with a bushing armature. The bushing armature is covered by a sheath extending beyond the tip rod. The sheath is made of a soft, resilient material whereby the sheath extends from the end of soft, flexible material when the instrument is bent. The instrument provides a solid training sword covered with soft bushing and cover.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,435 and 5,295,926 to Tanabe illustrate a bag-shaped sword blade section having a throttled opening formed of a sealing and elastic material such as rubber, which is fitted onto and closely attached to a tip end of a cylindrical-shaped grip formed of a hard material such as wood, a hard rubber, plastics and metals. A gas such as air is filled in the sword blade section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,789 to Chan illustrates a toy sword featuring a handle section housing a light source for illuminating an interior of the blade section and a translucent blade section. The light blinks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,033 to Rauch discloses a toy sword assembly including an elongated blade and handles subpart and a guard part that fits on a guard grasping section of the blade and handles subpart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,871 to Miller teaches a flexible foam 65 sword having a one-piece sword and guard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,450 to Scolari et al. discloses a toy light sword including a hollow blade with a fluorescent coating on the inside that glows when illuminated. It is similar to a Star Wars light saber, however, the sword does not contract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,751 to Copstead teaches a toy sword having a resilient, air-inflatable blade. Means are also provided for securing a rigid handle to the resilient blade. The balloon is inflatable, however, no light is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,904 and RE30,894 to Schuman disclose a substantially closed cylinder containing a compressible air or liquid. The passageways are heated along their lengths by an electric bulb which provides sufficient heat energy for sustaining oscillation while providing light for illumination of the surroundings. The light is installed over a head of a cylinder and it has no relation with the piston.
None of the prior art introduces a toy light saber that is safe to use while contracting, expanding and lighting at the same time.
Thus, there remains a need for improved inflatable toy swords and sabers.